Mary Bennet Meets her Match
by ThinkGeek
Summary: A shocking event brings Mr Collins' younger brother to Pemberley. Richard Collins is polite, amiable and all that is charming but to Mary Bennet, he is merely another man. Richard finds Mary fascinating, but she will have none of it. Will Mary find true love, or will she 'die an old maid' as her mother always feared?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen, nor will I pretend to be.

**Mary Bennet Departs for Pemberley**

Mary Bennet was not a silly girl; no matter what her father seemed to believe.

Mr Bennet could hardly be deemed an expert on his two unwed daughters as, apart from mealtimes and his occasional venture into the drawing room of an evening, he stayed in his library. He had become more withdrawn since the marriages of his two eldest daughters to gentlemen of wealth and property, believing that the loss of his daughters there would result in a significant decline in intelligent conversation in the drawing room during the day. Even though this was not the case; Mr Bennet kept himself to himself and paid little or no attention to his wife or his two remaining unwed daughters.

In the three years since Jane and Elizabeth had quitted Longbourn in favour of their new homes, Mary Bennet underwent a considerable transformation, as did Kitty Bennet.

Although the transformation of Miss Catherine Bennet could be attributed to an absence of Lydia and an increase in the amount of time she spent with her married sisters, Miss Mary Bennet's transformation could be attributed to an entirely different cause. With three daughters married and only two left to pay for, Mr Bennet's funds increased considerably. So much so that when Kitty went to visit her sister Lizzy in Derbyshire, Mr Bennet was able to engage masters in music, drawing and dancing for his middle daughter at the suggestion of his wife. It was Mrs Bennet's hope that her middle daughter would be an accomplished woman, if never exceptionally pretty. In contrast to the other Bennet girls, Mary was very plain, but she was not unattractive and when she took time and care over her appearance could be deemed quite pretty. Her mother did not see it.

All the change in Mary was brought before company for the first time in November, when the whole family had been invited to Pemberley for the birth of Elizabeth's second child.

"Oh my Mr Bennet," said his lady to him a day before their departure, "our Lizzy, Mistress of Pemberley! I can scarce believe it!"

"Well," returned he, "You must believe it Mrs Bennet, otherwise I fear that if the Mistress of Pemberley were not our daughter we should not be going there at all!"

"Oh Mr Bennet!" she wailed; "have some compassion on my poor nerves; they shall be torn to pieces at your tormenting!"

At this, Mr Bennet sat down in his great armchair and said; "I hope they shall find Mary greatly improved; these masters have been costing me a small fortune you know."

"But my dear Mr Bennet," returned his Lady, "they shall be all worth it you know, for she is not handsome at all and will need some talents to recommend herself to the rich gentlemen we are sure to meet at Pemberley."

"Why do you abuse your daughter so? I dare say Mary may not be as handsome as Jane or my little Lizzy, but she is far comelier than any of Sir William Lucas' daughters." He said with a chuckle at his wife's expense.

"But we must get her wed Mr Bennet! Why must you vex me so? You know Mary must be wed soon, should she die an old maid!" exclaimed his wife.

"Then if she must be wed, it is well that she is so accomplished then; even if she is one of the silliest girls in Hertfordshire!" mocked Mr Bennet.

"Oh Mr Bennet!" cried she. Then, composing her self, she ventured the subject of her youngest and favourite daughter, Mrs Lydia Wickham; "I have written to my dear Lydia, begging that she be at Pemberley when we arrive..."

Mr Bennet raised his hand to halt his wife's speech; "I say you shall do no such thing!"

"But I have already done it!" cried his wife, angry at her husband's insistence that she should not see her favourite child.

"Mrs Bennet," replied her husband in a voice so eerily calm that Mrs Bennet was shocked into silence, "I can promise you that for as long as Mr Darcy remains master of Pemberley, Mr Wickham will never be permitted into that house!"

"But.. my Lydia.." sobbed Mrs Bennet.

"I do not mean to upset you my dear, but I daresay that if our daughter is invited to Pemberley, her husband will not be and you know she cannot bear to be parted from him."

"Oh Mr Bennet!" she cried, departing the room hastily to await the post. When it arrived, Lydia's reply was met with many emphatic exclamations of sorrow from her mother, as sighs of relief from her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen, nor will I pretend to be.

**Arrivals**

The journey to Pemberley was long and dull for Mary Bennet. Her mama was constantly wittering to her father on the subject of Lizzy's great house, her papa was ignoring her. Kitty kept trying to engage her elder sister in conversation, but Mary's eyes only left her novel when the carriage drew up outside Pemberley.

Kitty eyes grew wide with awe as the estate came into full view; the high trees framed the grand house in such a way that a King would stop and stare. Even though she had only recently returned from Pemberley, she was still amazed by the sheer beauty of the place and, had this been the old Kitty, she may have made some exclamation as to the size of the building or whether or not the Darcys would host a ball there. But this was the much improved Miss Catherine Bennet, she was Kitty no longer, and so she held her tongue.

The Darcys, including the two year old Anne Darcy and her aunt Georgiana, were waiting for the party to arrive on the front steps with Mr and Mrs Bingley and their two year old daughter, Harriet. Harriet and Anne were very close cousins, even though Anne was lively and vivacious and Harriet quiet and reserved. Both girls were sensible, even at their young age, of their place in society but were not proud and conceited. They were also uncommonly pretty. Harriet had her father's red hair that always poked out from her bonnet, no matter what their nurse tried to do to tame it. Anne Darcy was the image of her aunt Georgiana, to whom she was extremely close, except her eyes, which were her mother's. When Mr Darcy noted this fact on the day of her birth, he declared her the most beautiful child in Derbyshire, as she looked like the two women he loved most in the world.

Both sets of parents were watching the children, scolding and praising when necessary, and ultimately observing the improvements in the children's speech, which showed all the signs of good breeding and manners. Neither sets of parents could discern however what the topic of conversation was, for they were talking most animatedly. The chatterings of the children ceased as the sound of carriage wheels were heard clicking across the cobbles.

As the party stepped out of the carriage, Mrs Darcy ran forward to embrace her father, or as much as she could in her condition. The size of her stomach was brought to the attention of the party by Mrs Bennet, who exclaimed; "My dear Lizzy, how large you have grown! No doubt it is a son!" At this emphatic exclamation, Mr Darcy approached his mother-in-law, who attempted to embrace him, and bowed quickly before offering Mrs Darcy his arm, which she gratefully accepted. Whilst they walked into the house, Mr and Mrs Darcy were observed by both Mr and Mrs Bennet. Mr Bennet wished to ascertain that the man he had allowed to marry his little Lizzy was treating her as he should, and Mrs Bennet wished to try and advise her daughter.

"Really Lizzy," she scolded, "You should not have come down to greet us! Think of your health! Think of the child! You should have begun your lying-in a month ago.."

She was cut off by Mr Darcy; "I am afraid, Mrs Bennet, that your daughter is as stubborn as I am, and no matter how much I urged her she would not begin her confinement until you arrived. She will begin her confinement tommorow I am sure; now that she has Mrs Bingley for company."

Mrs Bennet looked to her eldest daughter, who nodded enthusiastically. Mrs Darcy smiled at her husband in such a way that the couple could be mistaken for newlyweds. In response, Mr Darcy placed a hand upon his wife's stomach in a display that, if they were out in society, would be quite inappropriate.

Mr Bennet was pleased, for no-one could deny that after three years of marriage, and a small child, Mr and Mrs Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire were still very much in love.

* * *

Later that day, the large party were seated in the drawing room, Anne Darcy and Harriet Bingley having been sent to the nursery, and the room was alight with noise and the joy only a family visit could bring. The men were at cards and in one corner of the vast room, Mrs Darcy was engaged in a lively conversation with her elder sister Mrs Bingley. Mrs Bingley had been living with her husband just outside Derbyshire, not thirty miles from Pemberley, in an estate that, as of yet, Mr Bingley had not purchased and nor did he seem likely to. It was during this conversation, that Jane revealed Mr Bingley's plans to her sister.

"My dear Jane," she sighed, "it has been too long! Would that you lived closer! I know thirty miles is little compared to when you lived at Netherfield but.." she paused; "I miss you."

"And I you," replied her sister, "but dear Mr Bingley has told me he wishes to quit Cheshire – although do not tell Mama – and purchase an estate in Derbyshire!"

"So we shall be even closer!" exclaimed Elizabeth, her face alight with joy.

"That is my greatest wish dearest Lizzy." Her eyes traveled to her sister's stomach, "Lizzy, are you sure you have a month left until the child is born? It looks like you are full term already!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Jane, it does doesn't it? I thought my increasing girth would make Darcy turn away but he has been so dutiful and attentive, even more so in the last few weeks. He does truly love me doesn't he?" whispered Elizabeth, blushing.

Jane took her sister by the hand and replied; "My dear sister, Charles said to me the day after our wedding, that in all the years he has known Darcy, he has never looked happier than on that day. Indeed sister, he is much changed since we first met him in Hertfordshire. You have truly changed him Lizzy."

"I do not care if it is unladylike to say so but Jane I do love him so!" cried the younger woman, "The pain I feel when he goes to London, its like someone has taken a saber and cut out my heart. It is like I am not whole without him and, looking back, I cannot imagine how I lived twenty years without him. You said, when you and Mr Bingley reached your arrangement, that you wished the same happiness for me and I believe, sweet Jane, that Darcy has given me that."

At the end of her impassioned speech, Elizabeth looked up from her lap; the eyes of everyone in the room were fixed on her, she had not spoken as quietly as she would have wished.

"You are right Lizzy," scolded her mother, "as pretty as your little speech was it was very unladylike. I thought I had raised you better. In future it would be wise to keep such thoughts to yourself."

Jane stood up and said to her mother; "I know you only mean to better us Mama but we are among family."

At the same time, Mr Darcy had left the group of gentlemen playing cards and had gone over to speak with his wife. The party saw him whisper in his wife's ear and then, upon seeing Mrs Darcy blush, kiss her on the cheek in a very un-Darcy like public show of affection.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a reasonably quite affair, and when the meal was nearing it's end they were interrupted by a most anxious Mrs Reynolds, who begged the Darcys and Mr Bennet come into the vestibule, as a guest had arrived. The hosts made their apologies to their family guests, and then quitted the room hastily, following Mrs Reynolds to their guest with Mr Bennet stroling leisurely behind.

Mrs Darcy was most perplexed by the sudden declaration of a guest; she had not been informed that they were to receive any guests outside the family present and for one dreadful moment; she supposed that Mr and Mrs Wickham had arrived. They had not however, and the sight that greeted Elizabeth Darcy as she, her husband and father entered the vestibule, pleased her greatly, as standing before them was Mrs Charlotte Collins, Elizabeth's great friend.

Upon seeing her friend, Charlotte ran to greet her, distress plainly etched across her face. "Oh Lizzy," she cried, embracing her friend, "I apologise for not sending word I was coming, but I had some news that could not wait."

"Do not concern yourself with that my dear, dear Charlotte. I seems so long – it _is _too long- since I was last in Kent!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

Mr Darcy bowed and addressed his wife; "My dear, should we not show Mrs Collins the drawing room? It shall be much more comfortable there, especially for Mrs Collins."

"Thank you Mr Darcy," said Mrs Collins, following her friend into the drawing room. They sat down, and Elizabeth rang for tea.

"I am sorry Lizzy," said Mrs Collins, "for calling at such a late hour but I had news that could not wait."

"Then pray tell, what news is there from Kent Mrs Collins?" inquired Mr Bennet, straightening himself in his armchair.

"Well sir, I come to Derbyshire to bring you news of my husband, Mr Collins," replied Charlotte, "He can no longer inherit Longbourn."

"Why ever not?" questioned Mr Darcy, wringing his hands in his lap impatiently. Usually he was as gentlemanly as possible, but he was hungry and tired and the suspense that Mrs Collins was keeping the party in was nerve-wreaking and he suddenly felt like his mother-in-law.

"Because," continued Charlotte, "Mr Collins is dead."

It was at this moment that Mrs Darcy's labour pains began.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen, nor will I pretend to be.

**The Other Mr Collins**

Mary Bennet was employed by a modest piece of needlework; something that she had become quite accomplished at recently, when the message came via housemaid that Mrs Darcy's labour pains had begun a month early.

When Mr and Mrs Darcy and Mr Bennet had not returned after dinner, the rest of the party had retired to the drawing room to await them. When the news arrived, Mrs Bennet was thankfully asleep in the armchair usually reserved for the use of Mrs Darcy. It was agreed that she should not be woken, and the girls went to attend their sister, with only Mary waiting outside the room. She had witnessed the birth of Jane's daughter Harriet at Netherfield and although she knew it to be a natural process, did not want to witness it again.

She placed herself in Pemberley's vast library, as she would be in nobody's way there, and sat in silent contemplation, something she used to do quite frequently. As she awaited the birth of her sister's second child, Mary reflected on her situation in life. She was twenty-two, still unmarried, considered plain by many but was well accomplished and, thanks to her father's increased income; had a reasonable dowry. She had two elder sisters, both married to wealthy gentlemanBut she did not dwell on her single status; she was quite content, for now at least, to remain the maiden aunt.

Mr Darcy was pacing, something he was not often in the habit of doing, but today, he mused, was an exception. Mr Bennet and Mr Bingley had joined him in the study. Also present was a large bottle of scotch, a smaller bottle of brandy, some wine and three glasses. Mr Darcy imagined that he would be very drunk by the time his new child was presented to him.

"Sit Darcy," called Bingley over Elizabeth's cries from the floor above, "you cannot help her Darcy."

"Yes dear boy," cried Mr Bennet, "have a scotch to calm your nerves then sit. My Lizzy's a strong girl as well you know Mr Darcy. She has given you Anne already and was quite well not two days later."

"I will take your advice sirs, if only to calm your fears for myself, for all the scotch in the world could not calm me at this moment. What have I done to her? What have I done to my dearest Elizabeth?" Exclaimed Darcy, while he poured himself a generous glass of scotch and then seated himself in his favourite armchair.

He had been seated not five seconds when there was a knock at the door and Mrs Reynolds entered the room.

"Sir, there is a man in the vestibule to see you. He says it is a matter of urgency."

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds," replied Darcy, "Come gentlemen, let us look upon this strange arrival."

And with that, the gentlemen rose and made their way downstairs.

* * *

The mysterious guest was a tall, skinny man, who reminded Mr Darcy of someone, but he was not sure whom. He bowed to the gentlemen as he saw them and, quickly, without waiting for an introduction, stammered; "I am sorry to in-intrude, especially at such a late hour, but I am told my sister is staying here, a Mrs Charlotte Collins."

"You are very forward," muttered Darcy sternly, "we have not been introduced. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

He extended his hand and the man shook it; "Richard Collins. I'm sorry sir; I have been staying at the Inn at Lambton at the request of Mrs Collins. She said that she was coming to see a Mr Bennet, my cousin, and his daughter Mrs Darcy, but I see she is not here."

"Charlotte Collins is here, she is attending to my wife, who is indisposed," replied Darcy.

"Please excuse my forwardness Mr Darcy but I came not only to call on Charlotte, but to speak to a Miss Catherine Bennet, I bring with me someone who wishes to see her," he explained, "The woman would not tell me her name but, as a Godly Christian man I could not turn her away, however improper the situation is."

"I would not expect less of any man, however Miss Catherine is also attending to her sister but Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine's sister, is in the library and she would surely meet with this acquaintance of her sister."

"Thank you sir; I apologise again; I know this is very untoward," stuttered Mr Collins.

"Indeed," countered Darcy, "But I feel I must also offer my condolences, are you not the brother of the late William Collins?"

"I am sir; he was a good man, if a little silly at times. He spoke very fondly of you aunt sir, and of yourself and your good wife."

Mr Bingley suddenly offered his hand by way of introduction; "Charles Bingley, Mr Collins."

"A pleasure sir," Collins managed to reply, shaking the man's offered hand.

"Now," said Bingley jovially, "shall we see this young lady?"

"Of course sirs," replied Collins, moving slightly, so the young lady to whom he had been referring could be seen by the party.

And who appeared behind him, but Lydia Wickham.

"Mr Darcy!" exclaimed Lydia, "It is so good to see you, I'm sorry for arriving in such a manner, but I was in Lambton and I heard this man," she indicated to Mr Collins, "speaking of Pemberley and Charlotte Collins."

"Mrs Wickham," said Mr Darcy sternly, "calm yourself. We shall continue this discussion in the drawing room. Mr Collins," he nodded to the man, "will be shown to the guest wing."

"Thank you sir!" Exclaimed Mr Collins, allowing himself to be escorted away by a footman.

Mr Darcy, Mr Bennet and Lydia made their way into the drawing room, which only a few hours earlier had seen Elizabeth's pains begin. Mr Darcy positioned himself by the fireplace, then indicated that his father and sister in law should be seated in the two elegant chairs closest to the fire. He began his address to Mrs Wickham in the following manner; "So Mrs Wickham, to what do we owe this impromptu visit?"

"The fault, I think, must lay entirely with my selfish dolt of a husband," cried Lydia, "I am not going to mince my words here Mr Darcy. I have wronged you. You tried to persuade me all those years ago to leave Wickham but I was blinded by what I thought was my love for him."

"We are all fools in love Mrs Wickham," replied Darcy, "surely what your saw of myself and your sister's courtship was enough to show you that."

"No Mr Darcy. I was a fool in and out of love. I chose to stay with George and now," she sniffed,"I have paid the price."

At the end of this sentence, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Darcy," called Kitty, "Lizzy is delivered."

Upon hearing this Darcy rose quickly and addressed Lydia and Mr Bennet; "We will continue this later, Mr Bennet, Mrs Wickham." He made his bows and exited the room, impatient to see his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen, nor will I pretend to be.

**Introductions**

Mr Darcy was not surprised by Elizabeth's complexion when he entered the room. He was, however, surprised when Kitty brought a child forward and Mary, who had been sent for when her sister was delivered, presented him with another.

"Twins, Lizzy," he breathed, almost too stunned to speak.

"I noticed Darcy," she replied weakly, struggling to sit herself up in the vast bed. As Mary went to help her sister, Darcy suddenly remembered Mrs Wickham in the drawing room and called to Mary; "Mary, I don't suppose you could go down to the drawing room, there is a guest in there that I have neglected."

Kitty went to take over Mary's job in aiding her sister's comfort and Mary made her bows to her sisters and brother in law, exiting the room in a manner so elegant one would think her born to Royalty.

"Mary is much changed Lizzy," noted Darcy, still juggling the two newborn infants in his arms. Seeing this, Elizabeth out her arms forward to receive one of the children and was obliged by her husband, who seated himself on the bed next to her with the second child.

"I shall leave you now Lizzy," said Kitty suddenly, blushing at the intimacy of the scene, "If you are comfortable."

"Of course sister, thank you for your help," Elizabeth replied, embracing her with as much strength as she could muster.

Mr Darcy repeated his previous statement adding; "Our Anne will be very accomplished with two such aunts as Mary and Georgiana to teach her to play."

"Indeed she will, perhaps we should invite Mary to stay on at Pemberley when my parents return home." Mrs Darcy replied, "However Darcy, this conversation can wait, as I believe we still have the problem as to naming our sons."

At the word 'sons' Darcy sat up a little straighter; "Sons?" He looked down more closely at the infant in his arms, noticing for the first time the gender of the child. Mr Darcy's face at that moment was the most alive and alight with joy that Elizabeth had ever seen it, and all she could do was reflect, most contentedly, on her most happy situation. A few moments later, she fell asleep in her husband's arms; content in the knowledge that she had given Pemberley not one, but two heirs.

* * *

Mary seated herself opposite her younger sister; who was staring out of the vast window, dabbing at her dark eyes with a lace-edged handkerchief. Noticing her sister's entrance for the first time, Lydia rose to embrace her. "Oh Mary," she cried; "I have never been so pleased to see you in my entire life!" Mary could have easily taken this as a slight but, knowing Lydia as she did, understood that she truly meant only to be kind. The women re-seated themselves and sat in silence for a few moments until Mary said; "Mr Darcy sent me to speak with you, he is indisposed now that our sister is delivered."

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Lydia, "How is dearest Lizzy?"

"Pemberley has... What is the phrase? 'An heir and a spare'?" returned Mary; "Although it is a coarse way to put it; I am sure Mr Darcy loves all of his children equally and would not think upon his second son as 'a spare'."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less of Mr Darcy," said the younger woman, dabbing at her eyes.

Lydia had changed, Mary noted.

She had thought it a triumph to be married first and even a triumph to be the first with child and had this been the newly-wed Lydia Wickham, she may have felt some spite towards Elizabeth for being the first to give their parents a grandson, but there was no envy in her voice as she continued; "Papa will be thrilled; his first grandson and second all at once."

"I have not yet spoken to him; I know not where he is either."

"He was seated in the drawing room with myself and Mr Darcy earlier," explained Lydia, "but when the news arrived that Lizzy was delivered Mr Darcy left and Papa soon after."

Mary quickly turned the tide of the conversation upon hearing Mr Darcy's name, with the words; "Why have you come Lydia?"

Lydia promptly burst into tears. Through sobs, she explained that her husband had taken up with a local woman and abandoned his wife but taken their daughter with him. Little Frances Wickham, named for her maternal grandmother, was the only person Lydia had spoken of in her recent letters to Longbourn and now Mary understood why. Lydia no longer had the same adoration for her husband she had had as a newly wed, that was long gone, but, Lydia had told her, she stayed with him for her little girl.

"So he has taken her from you?" inquired Mary, trying to muster some sympathy for her unfortunate, if a little foolish, sister.

"Yes," she sobbed, "I came to Derbyshire about a week ago to enlist the help of our brother Darcy in recovering her. But," she let out a wail; "why would Wickham take my little Frances! She is only a girl, she can be of no use to him!"

"That I do not know, but Lydia if you have been in the county for a week, why did you not come straight to Pemberley? Mama said you knew we were here too."

"I was staying at the Inn at Lambton because I was unsure whether Darcy would receive me at Pemberley. I had just returned from shopping when I heard this man speaking of his going to Pemberley and that Charlotte Collins was there with Mr Darcy's wife and her sisters. This man, a Mr Richard Collins, is Mr Collins' younger brother."

"Charlotte Collins is here?" Mary replied, amazed.

"Yes, she came to see Papa and Lizzy the night before last. Have you not seen her? Well I supposed this house is so large one could miss Charlotte, she is so very plain!" Lydia giggled, regaining some of her composure.

I see not everything has changed, thought Mary.

"So this Mr Collins, he brought you here?"

Lydia replied in the affirmative and explained that Mr William Collins was dead and that his younger brother Richard was next in line to inherit Loungbourn. Mr Richard Collins, Lydia told her, was everything amiable. His manners and conversation were delightful, his countenance far more pleasing than his brother's and was single and it seemed so with no prior attachment.

"So," she summarised, "do not be surprised if Mama throws you or Kitty at him. She must have one of her daughters be mistress of Longbourn!"

And with that, both girls threw decourum out of the window and collapsed on the floor laughing.

**A/N: Sorry updating took so long and that its so short but I promise you I will update very soon and MARY WILL MEET RICHARD. Also I know it seems a bit Mr & Mrs Darcy orientated at the moment but thats because I needed an excuse for everyone to be at Pemberley and from chapter five onwards its mainly Mary. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not Jane Austen nor will I pretend to be.

**Meeting Mr Collins**

The next evening there was a feast in Pemberley's great dining room to celebrate the birth of the heirs, whose names, it had been announced, would be Henry, after the late Mr Darcy senior, and Charles for their dear friend Mr Bingley. In her beautifully furnished room in the guest wing, Mary spent an unusually long time on her hair that evening, paying homage to her newfound need to be proud of her appearance. Her dress was of pale pink muslin, which was most becoming on her, complimenting both her complexion and hair with equal measure.

Careful not to draw any attention to herself, she slipped into the drawing room where the women were waiting. She was not fully into the room when she was enveloped in Mrs Collins' embrace, the new widow almost crushing her young friend. When she was released, she bowed to the elder woman and said; "Mrs Collins, I cannot begin to tell you of the great pain I feel over the death of our dear cousin Mr Collins. He was a good man and I hope he made you happy."  
"My dear Mary," replied Charlotte, retuning the bow, "he made me a mother, and that has given me no greater joy."  
"Indeed, it has given my sisters such joy and I cannot help but comment on how well you look Charlotte, motherhood has indeed been good to you," said Mary truthfully, "Pray, how is Miss Collins?"  
"Little Elizabeth is doing well, I thank you. She is at Lucas Lodge with my parents at the moment." Returned Charlotte, "Oh and I must introduce you and your family to my husband's late brother. I believe Lydia and your Papa have been introduced to him already."  
"Lydia," she glanced over at her sister who was gossiping with her mama, "met him in Lambton. He brought her to Pemberley and she has given me such a description of him that I feel as if I know him already." She chuckled and as the call for dinner came, Charlotte offered her arm to Mary in the absence of her dear friend Elizabeth. Mary took it and allowed herself to be escorted in the direction of the grand dining room by Mrs Collins.

Charlotte was very eager to introduce her brother in law to the rest of the Bennet family and, when they met the men outside the dining room, Charlotte took her chance. She bowed to her brother in law and smiled sweetly at him before gesturing to Mary to come over.  
Charlotte took Mary's hand and said; "Miss Mary Bennet, may I introduce Mr Richard Collins?" Richard bowed, a gesture which Mary returned.  
"Mrs C-Collins told me that Mrs Darcy's sisters were beauties b-b-but I had no idea..." he stammered.  
Mary blushed lightly and called to her mother and Kitty. They too were introduced to Mr Collins. Mrs Bennet was hardly able to contain her joy at the fact the new heir was unmarried and would later tell her husband that her greatest desire was now to see one of her daughters installed at Longbourn as its mistress. But she would also add that it was unlikely for this to happen as Mary was not comely enough and Kitty far too silly for such a man, as dinner revealed to the party Mr Collins' character.

When everyone was seated, the vastness of the party assembled was easily noticed. Mr Darcy and Georgiana were in attendance as were the Bennets, Jane and Charles Bingley and Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley had arrived from the Bingley Manor. And with the additions of Mr Richard Collins and Charlotte to the party, the room seemed quite full.

During the first course, Mr Collins found himself engaged in a lively conversation with Miss Georgiana, whom he found to be as beautiful, amiable and accomplished as common reports had led him to believe. Although Miss Darcy was still slightly shy towards strangers, she found herself at ease when conversing with Richard Collins, who had such a pleasing air about him that a woman could do little but feel at ease when in his presence.

During the second course, he found even more pleasing conversation with the young lady seated opposite him about three seats down, to whom he had been introduced to earlier that evening.

"Now I know who you are Mrs Wickham," he said to her; "May I inquire after your husband and daughter?"

Evidently no-one had told Mr Collins why Lydia had visited (the rest of the Bennet family, the Darcys and the Bingleys included, had been informed the day after the birth of the heirs). Mr Collins could not be informed before Lydia claimed a headache and was excused.

"I'm sorry, have I said something to o-o-offend?" stammered Mr Collins.

"Of course not sir, Lydia and her husband have um- well I should tell you if you are to be spending more time with the family," her voice became a whisper as she said; "Lydia and Mr Wickham have separated and he has gone off to Brighton with their daughter."

"What a terrible business," whispered Mr Collins, "So their marriage is not a happy one?"

"No, I'm afraid not," returned Jane.

Mr Collins apologised for his intrusion and declared he would not inquire further.

"What do you think about the matter Mary?" asked Jane, who was seated between her husband and Mr Collins.

"It was a poor match on her part from the beginning," replied Mary coolly.

"How so?" asked Mr Collins, ceasing to eat and sitting up a little straighter.

Mary looked quite shocked at this question, surely he did not need her to explain? Evidently he did and Mary was ever ready to be compliant, even if she was concerned about the reaction her statement might cause.

"I think, I marriage must be a match of two minds. They must be equals in very respect and neither more superior than the other," she glanced at her brother in law; "You see Mr Collins, my sister and Mr Darcy are a match of two minds so alike in every respect; they are both so stubborn. And of course;" her eyes wandered towards Jane and Mr Bingley; "Jane and Mr Bingley are a perfect match; they are both so kind and compliant. Both Jane and Mr Bingley and Lizzy and Mr Darcy respect each other and that is what a true marriage should be. I believe I will not enter the state of marriage if I have not the fullest respect for my marriage partner, and he for me. We must be equal. Wickham sees Lydia as an inferior; as he said in his last letter to her 'a silly girl'; therefore their marriage could never be a happy one. "

"So you believe that men and women can be equals?" inquired Mr Collins, reaching for his goblet of wine.

"Oh yes sir, but especially in love; and definitely in marriage," returned she.

And there the conversation ended.

Mr Richard Collins suddenly felt he had been deceived by Mrs Lydia Wickham, who had told him that the middle Bennet sister was plain, dull and silly. This was not the case evidently. Mary Bennet was pretty, if not a pretty as any of her sisters and so could be considered plain when compared to them. She also had a pleasant disposition, enjoyed lively conversation and later in the evening showed to the party that her skill at the pianoforte was matched only by Mr Darcy's younger sister. In his conversations with Mrs Bennet he discovered her to be well-read and had a thorough knowledge of French, Italian and Latin, which she claimed only to have started learning a few months prior. This, he was sure, could not be the same young woman he now found himself conversing with.

The young woman he now found himself falling in love with.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen, nor will I pretend to be.

**Worries and Marriages**

Mary Bennet was worried.

She was seated at the great mirror in her exquisitely furnished room, contemplating the last five or so years of her life, which, if she was to be truly honest with herself, would not take much time at all. Very little had happened to _her. _Seeing the happiness of her second sister, the new mother, or her eldest sister, the kind and devoted wife, Mary had begun to see the stark contrast between her sisters' lives and her own. And so she sat and thought.

Her papa had been right in one account of her that he had given to Mr Collins at dinner; Mary was, indeed, a woman of great reflection.

And she was very worried.

She had been in this state since the marriages of her two elder sisters, and it was not improved by her mother's constant reminders that she was still unmarried. After the weddings of Lizzy and Jane, who were beautiful and intelligent, it had struck Mary most suddenly that apart from her devotion to God and kindly and quiet nature, her positive traits were slim. She was not thought pretty, played and sang poorly, her talent at languages was non-existent, she was did not have Lizzy's lively brilliance, even though she tried to increase her knowledge by reading, it was to little avail. She was intelligent, but not in the way some women, such as Caroline Bingley, were.

All in all, she was not well accomplished and immediately set her mind to better herself. Not to find a husband, as she would have been perfectly happy to stay the maiden aunt for the rest of her life, but so that perhaps, in the event of her father's demise, she could be one of those women who lived off of their talents, like a writer, she thought. Mary much liked the idea of penning a novel or two.

That was her purpose in bettering herself; so she could be secure in the future. Although she respected and in some ways admired Charlotte Collins, she did not much like the method she used in securing her future. I could not, she thought, marry a man I could not respect. However, she remembered, that if Mr Collins had proposed to me at the time, I might have accepted.

Her belief that she was completely undesirable was so firm, that she remained completely oblivious to any men that paid the slightest bit of attention to her and she had no idea that over the course of the evening she had procured the good opinion of her cousin Mr Richard Collins.

She was also intolerably lonely. Not a favourite with either her mother or her father, isolated by nearly all of her siblings, Jane and Lizzy being relatively kind, as was their nature, but ignored totally by Lydia and Kitty, her loneliness was complete when Lizzy and Jane went away. Her papa and mama were not unkind, yet they were not as attentive to her as they were to her two elder and two younger sisters.

No one expected her to marry. Even Mary herself had no intention in marrying; she had not the inclination.

But what would happen to her when papa died? She wondered. Now she had improved herself a little, perhaps she would have a chance? She was intelligent and enjoyed conversations that were of doctrinal import, but she had also learned that there was some enjoyment to be had, even if she did not experience it with the same excessive joy as her younger sisters.

Yes, she was concerned.

* * *

Mrs Bennet, who had been watching intently the new Mr Collins throughout the course of dinner, suffered a violent attack of the hysterics when she and Mr Bennet returned to the handsome chambers selected for them by the master of the house himself prior to their arrival.

"Oh Mr Bennet!" She cried upon entering the first of the three rooms allocated to them; "Did you see Mr Collins? Such a charming man! And so amiable!"

Her husband sighed, he imagined that in her head, Mrs Bennet had already booked the Church at Loungbourn for a fourth Bennet marriage. "I hope you do not base your opinion of him, my dear, on the fact that he is single," returned he

"Oh Mr Bennet! How can you be so tiresome?" said she, running a hand over the intricate engravings on the mahogany table to her left; "Although it does put me in mind of a thought I had , I said to myself, that young man will make a fine husband for your dear Kitty. He is well on the way to falling in love with her I'm sure! Oh my! They shall be one of the handsomest couples in Meryton!"

"I would not marry Kitty off so hastily my dear, for I think the young man's affections lay with another."

Mr Bennet too had been observing the new inheritor of his estate at dinner, and had noted that as often as his eyes landed on Kitty, they landed on another young lady twice as often.

His wife did not look pleased with this statement; "Another? Oh Mr Bennet do not be so silly! There was not an unmarried woman at dinner tonight that looked even as half as beautiful as Kitty! Mr Collins will marry Kitty and that will be the end of it! Oh," she chuckled; "Four daughters married!"

"Yes four daughters married," replied her husband; "but Mrs Bennet, which of our two unmarried daughters will be the fourth wed?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for the update and that its so short, I haven't really had time to write recently. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen, nor will I pretend to be.

**Particular Regard **

After the party had retired, Mr Darcy returned to attend to his wife. Upon being admitted into her chambers, he was granted the sight of, not only his beautiful wife, but his sister in law as well.

Mrs Wickham had related all of the particulars of her reasons for coming into Derbyshire to the rest of the party and now, he imagined, she was relating them to his wife, for Elizabeth did not look shocked at all.

Their discourse halted when the master of the house made his presence known. Her sister whispered quickly to Elizabeth, then, curtseying to Mr Darcy, exited the room. Mr Darcy sat down on the bed beside his wife; "How is Mrs Wickham?"

"She is well, I think, considering the circumstances," Elizabeth sighed, "She has lost the only thing that has given her joy these few months; I believe she is coping tolerably well, along with the fact that;" Mr Darcy then moved towards her husband and said, as if she was imparting a great secret; "She has had a letter from her husband."

Mr Darcy's shock was evident. "How did he know she was here?" he asked quickly. His wife replied that she did not know. Darcy then went on to ask if his wife had been shown the letter, or had any knowledge of its contents.

"Aye," his wife replied; "I have it here. She has permitted me to show you, as you have agreed to help her recover her child, and perhaps her husband." She passed her husband the rough paper, on which was scrawled these words, which Darcy read aloud;

_Wife, _

_Frances is safe. She will be returned to you when your brother Darcy agrees to settle upon me and Mrs Churchill, _"His mistress," interjected his wife, _the sum of five hundred pounds. After we have received this sum, we shall away to Bath and leave you and the child in peace. _

_Your devoted husband, George Wickham._

"The nerve of the man!" fumed Darcy, throwing the letter aside in disgust.

"But why so little a sum on Wickham's part?" asked his wife, "Surely his child is worth more to him than that?"

"Dearest Elizabeth! You are surely not condoning his actions!"

"Of course not Darcy! But surely he would ask for a greater sum, if he thought the child was worth it."  
"Indeed sweetheart. But you see, to men like Mr Wickham, girls are of little consequence," replied he solemnly.

"Surely you do not think it so, is your girl so unwanted?" she teased.

He replied that his darling Anne was the most beloved woman his heart possessed, second only to her, his sweetest and dearest Eliza.

"Speaking of dear and lovely things," returned she; "what think you of the new heir? Is he amiable?"

"He is to be sure and single, although that is of little consequence to you."

"How so? I could take half your fortune, divorce you and run away and be mistress of Longbourn!" she collapsed in a fit of giggles, her husband looking stunned and slightly amused.

"Well Mrs Darcy," a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth, "Mary will certainly be disappointed at your plans."

"Does she fancy this gentleman then? Oh Mama will be pleased!"

"He certainly has a high amount of regard for her, even if she has yet to show any type of particular regard for him."

"Well then, it is settled, I declare they will be married by next year!" laughed Elizabeth.

When he asked his wife how she came to such a conclusion, Mr Darcy received only the response of; "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me."

"I fear I will never live that down!" cried Darcy.

"Not while I live you will not," teased Mrs Darcy; "but you never showed any particular regard for me initially you see, yet here we are only a few years later; married with three beautiful children."

Mr Darcy only replied that they all favoured their mother, in return for which he received a gentle kiss.

They then returned to the topic of the Wickhams, and Darcy voiced his view that he believed Wickham would not return to Lydia, the scoundrel that he was. At this, Mrs Darcy allowed a few tears to fall.

"But if he leaves my sister she will be ruined! Oh Darcy!" she sobbed.

Mr Darcy took his wife in his arms and held her close, allowing her tears to fall upon his best dress coat. "Mrs Darcy," he consoled; "be assured that your sister, what ever her place in society, will always have a home at Pemberley."

At this, Elizabeth pulled her husband closer and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," replied he.

**A/N- ****_This was a bit more of a Darcy/Lizzie chapter. More Mary/Collins soon! _**


End file.
